


On the spur of the moment

by The_SemiDead_One



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fem!Usopp, Female Usopp - Freeform, Mama bear!Robin, PWP, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, and overthinking it, and proyecting, he’s in denial, mature themes, or not?, please wear my t-shirt, so uncool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SemiDead_One/pseuds/The_SemiDead_One
Summary: Law only just regained consciousness when the headache hit full force.Fuck! This is why he rarely indulged in alcohol.He was on the verge of sleep when he recalled the girl.He would worry about the consequences of last night’s rendezvous later.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Usopp
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	On the spur of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Another one obsessed with Fem!Usopp. Thanks, crackerjackermackeral! Is there anyone here who didn’t read ‘The Love Life Of Lady Long-Nose’ yet? You’re missing out!
> 
> Please, pretend that Chopper went with the Wano group, not with the Sanji Retrieval Team.

Law only just regained consciousness when the headache hit full force. 

_Fuck!_ This is why he rarely indulged in alcohol. 

He rolled out of the bed, nothing graceful about the action, and opened an eye just enough to locate his trousers and the door. Shirtless and barefoot, he made his way through the corridor looking for a bathroom.

When he relieved his most pressing needs – a full bladder and the typical hangover thirst – he decided a few more hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt, so he went back to the room. 

Law didn’t care whose room it was. He knew he was on Orlumbus’ Yonta Maria ship. Everything was quiet after the grand party they celebrated the Dressrosa victory with. First rays of sunshine were dripping through the circular windows, so it must have been pretty early. Everyone was resting, sans the few unfortunate souls who had to remain sober for their watch.

Back in the room, Law threw himself on the bed not bothering to remove his pants. 

He was on the verge of sleep when he recalled the girl. He mustered the strength to lift his head and take a look around the small space. Of course, she wasn’t there.

She wasn’t there when he first woke up, either. He wouldn’t miss another body on the narrow bed.

He let his face fall into the pillow, head throbbing. Where the hell was his coat? He could really use a painkiller, which he always carried in his pocket.

Some more sleep, then.

Yes, he would worry about the consequences of last night’s rendezvous later.

* * *

Law had only spotted Usopp later that day when they boarded Bartolomeo’s obnoxious ship. She seemed to act quite normal, from what he knew about her after only being on the same ship for the short trip from Punk Hazard to Dressrosa.

So he acted normal, too. And pretended he didn’t notice Nico’s stares at both of them. 

By the time the night has fallen on the _Going Luffy-senpai_ , Law was getting annoyed with himself. He was overthinking this. Whatever for? The girl was fine. He tested the waters by speaking directly to her when they were discussing the plan. She practically swooned when he called her ‘God’. 

It was like the last night didn’t happen… 

The question was, why that bothered him? It was the best possible outcome for Law – no strings attached.

Well, _fuck!_ This is why he rarely indulged in alcohol, and sex.

Usopp left him puzzled. Law was pretty sure she was a virgin prior to their tryst. Why does she act so easygoing about her first partner? It’s not like that usually, is it?

Law closed his eyes but no sleep came. He couldn’t stop the train of his thoughts.

He didn’t remember how they got to the infirmary. He was really drunk and so was the girl when she tripped over her own feet and fell into his lap. He didn’t recall either of them saying anything, but he had to be the one to lead her to the sickbay – he would know where it would be logically located, and inebriated as he was he instinctively went for an environment he was familiar with.

He remembered how she looked splayed before him on that desk. Completely bare, laid on her back on one of the tables in the ship’s infirmary while Law, who stood over her, only unzipped his coat and barely even pushed his pants down his hips. 

He saw a wince of pain cross her face when he first thrust into her. He ducked down and kissed her then, trailing his hands up her sides. He cupped her breasts playing with them softly. Only when Usopp moaned into his mouth he dared to move his hips, driving out and back inside her.

Law drew to his full height picking up the pace and pushed her legs up and open gripping the back of her thighs. He kept looking down at her drinking in the sight.

Fuck, did she look hot! Her half-lidded eyes were unfocused. Cheeks flushed, mouth open, quiet moans spilling from time to time from her lips. She pressed an arm into her chest, hand clawing at the junction between her neck and shoulder. The other hand gripped the edge of the desk like her life depended on it. Breasts jumped up and down with Law’s movements. Hourglass shape, the outline of tight muscles on her abdomen and lower, where he was driving himself in and out of her…

He adjusted the angle and in a few minutes he had her riding out her orgasm, body shaking and a loud moan escaping her lips.

Law was about to kiss her again when the door to the sickbay opened. He looked over his shoulder to glare at a wide eyed Nico Robin.

The woman recovered from the shock fast enough to block whoever she was accompanying here.

“The doctor’s not here. I thought I saw Chopper earlier on the deck.” A pained groan followed her words.

Serves Law right, how would they be left in peace in a goddamn infirmary? Where do people go when they drink too much and get sick?

Not that is stopped him, really. Three more pushes and he slipped out just in time to come over Usopp’s toned belly.

Her breathing slowed down by the time he hauled her up. They were kissing and he stole her breath once more.

Law helped her get her pants on and threw his coat over her shoulders. They left behind her ruined shirt (the blasted thing tangled in her suspenders, so he ripped it off of her in his haste) and didn’t even try with the bra.

They left the infirmary together, Usopp pretty much hanging from his good arm. He led the way and she followed willingly. 

They somehow got to the room he woke up in, the first one they saw empty. There were eyes on them when they passed through the hallways, but most men were too drunk to give a damn. Others leered at the state of disarray Usopp was in – enveloped in Law’s coat, skin flushed, hair spilled freely down her back, hugging his arm to her chest; she did look well-fucked.

Law registered all that, but his head was too fuzzy to care. 

That, and he was still horny, the memory of his companion naked and in the throes of passion awakening a desire for more. She looked so good in that coat, too…

He had her pressed to the door the moment it closed. He nosed and licked at her neck and dragged his hands seductively up and down her sides.

Usopp raised her arms throwing them around his neck. Mouth met mouth and he pulled her flush against him by her waist. The coat slid to the floor when he moved them from the door to the bed.

Laid on her back she watched as Law slipped his shoes and – _finally_ – trousers off. He knew by the look on her face that she desired him as much as he wanted her in that instant.

Law kneeled over her. She lifted her hips and slid her clothes past them urgently, kicking them off.

Then he was on her and inside her again, her thighs squeezing his sides, nails dragging on his back. They kissed deep, clumsy kisses. 

It was so much quicker this time. He swallowed her moans and let himself go when he felt her tighten on his shaft.

There was a ragged breath in his ear, curly hair in his face and arms around his torso. The last thing he remembered was pulling out of her, and the softness of her breasts as he fell asleep right there on top of her.

At some point, she must have slipped from under him and out of the room without him noticing.

The next day one of the Yonta Maria crew members was clearly giving him the stink eye. Law guessed it was probably his room that they occupied. He thought he heard someone enter and exit very quickly but, alas, he was too busy fucking Usopp into the mattress to react.

On that note, there was no privacy on a pirate ship to speak of, but goddamnit, to be caught twice in one night?

At least both intruders got an eyeful of Law’s back, not of Usopp’s exposed body. And so what if he didn’t have a reason to want to keep that image to himself. 

The more Law tried, the more delicious details emerged in his mind. He didn’t remember being so turned on ever. The alcohol obviously affected him but… recalling Usopp’s sensual reactions while in his hands had something stirring in his groin now that he’s sober. 

Hmm… That’s somewhat unexpected considering he got off twice last night.

Law threw an arm over his eyes and sighed. He wasn’t as fortunate as the Straw Hats who each got their own room on _Going Luffy-senpai_ just for existing. He shared, so no jacking off in peace.

He got up and went to the nearest bathroom to quietly take care of his business.

* * *

Law woke up aroused all the same, the last couple of hours on the verge of consciousness and visualizing a tan, lean body pressed to his. At least he wasn’t a teenager anymore; the last thing he needed was an accidental wet spot in the bed sheets. 

He spent the day in the infirmary leafing through the meagre medical sources the Barto Club owned. It provided no distraction and so he had too much time to think.

That afternoon he was interrupted by the very object of his thoughts. 

He went back to his fruitless studying after dinner, not feeling sociable in the least (as if he ever did). Usopp must have followed him soon after.

She knocked on the door but didn’t wait for his answer. She stepped inside and graced him with a small smile.

“Sorry, I had to borrow it the other day.” She stopped three feet before him and extended her arms in which she held a bundle of cloth that Law recognized as his coat.

“It’s fine.”

He noticed faint purple-yellow bruises on her wrists. There were probably more all over her body, it occurred to him, as a desk was a rather hard surface for the activities they’d indulged in. That, and Law wasn’t particularly gentle, either. She was wearing a long, loose shirt with sleeves, he noted, not one of her usual form fitting waist-long t-shirts that shown her nice physique every time the hem rode up with her movements _and-he-needs-to-stop. Now._

“Are you in pain?”

The face she made conveyed surprise at his question. She followed his gaze to her wrists and realized what he meant. “Just a little sore. The bruises aren’t too bad.”

“Do you need me to check them for you?” he felt obligated to ask.

“No.” She seemed amused. “It’s just bruises. There will be no sign of them in a few days. All I have to do is avoid taking a bath with the other girls. I’ll pretend it’s from the fight if someone asks.”

“If you say so…” She smiled at him and started turning away to leave but stopped in her tracks when he spoke again. “Are you really okay with this?”

“Of course.” The answer was confident and light-hearted, but she hesitated at the frown on his face. “Um… what do you mean exactly?”

Law tsked. “You act like that sort of affairs is so normal for you… I got the impression I was your first…?” he paused.

There was a tinge of red on her cheeks now. Finally a more natural reaction.

“Um… y-yes. W-what does this have to do with anything?”

A few seconds of uncomfortable silence followed. Then she gathered herself.

“Listen. We both know how things work in this pirate world. If you’re worried about me clinging to you just because we slept together, don’t. It’s just a fling. I don’t expect anything more than the previous…” she struggled to find words, “our previous… neutral interactions? ...Okay?”

When Law didn’t say anything after her speech, she asked, “Are _you_ okay with it?”

He closed his eyes and sighed. “I am. Truly, I’m relived to hear your opinion on this matter.”

 _Urgh,_ damn it, he did not want to sound like an asshole. 

“Well then,” she bristled. “Like I said, you don’t have to worry about me.”

She stopped again, hand on the door handle.

“But you might want to watch yourself around Robin,” she said with a satisfied smirk and left.

* * *

Law felt considerably less tense after his little talk with the girl. The rest of the trip to Zou passed in excitement (for others) and rethinking plans (for him).

But he kept stealing short glances at Usopp. It seemed like his eyes were drawn to her, he had to consciously turn away whenever he caught himself staring. He didn’t think anyone noticed though, including the girl. 

Except for Nico Robin. Sometimes Law tore his eyes off of Usopp because he felt another set of eyes on himself. He never acknowledged the woman. Because it wasn’t any of her business. The girl was an adult, fine with the whole affair and the only one whose opinion mattered… Law wished it was that simple.

Nico had the gall to try and make him uncomfortable on his own goddamn submarine when they finally set to Wano. Law had no intention of confronting her, however. He decided he would let the woman either come to him or get bored with trying to intimidate him. There has been nothing more between him and Usopp, it would do Nico good to realise that.

Or she could go fuck herself, as far as he was concerned.

The _Polar Tang_ provided a blissful upgrade of privacy that he missed for far too long now. He hadn’t had the luxury of having a room to himself since he had left Punk Hazard with the Straw Hats.

But it also meant he had his captain duties to attend to. They had some problems in the engine room halfway to Wano. By the time Penguin, Shachi and he got to ‘the belly of the beast’ both Heart Pirates’ engineers were working on the repairs as well as Franky.

“What’s going on in here?”

“The usual.” He grimaced. “We’re working on it, captain. Shouldn’t take too long.”

The other engineer was handing tools behind the machinery to… well, looks like Usopp was here, too. 

“Got it!” she yelled less than a minute later.

“Sounds good,” said Franky. Law didn’t question how he distinguished between different sounds the machine should and shouldn’t make. He knew a similar kind of science applied to human body, after all.

Usopp squeezed out from behind the vital pile of metal and Law’s breath stopped.

The boys lent her one of the crew’s white overalls, now covered in dark smudges. It was like watching a woman wear your shirt and nothing else… Fuck! He suddenly wanted that upgrade, too.

“Good.” He turned on his heel and walked away at a pace brisker than necessary, leaving all the present dumbfounded. 

He needed to stop thinking about Heart Pirates’ jolly roger over Usopp’s breast. And the lithe body drowning in the oversized garment, sleeves and legs folded over twice. Hair gathered in a messy bun revealing slender neck…

Just _don’t_ think! Easy remedy. 

Law didn’t go back to the bridge that evening. He went straight to his room to overthink this shit some more. 

He was glad he met no one on his way. They would surely ask about his bloody nose.

* * *

It took Law another two weeks to finally admit to himself a couple of things.

For one, he wouldn’t have slept with Usopp in the first place if he wasn’t somehow interested in her beforehand. 

From the very beginning he found her antics amusing, which he always hid behind a scowl or carefully rehearsed indifference. She wasn’t shy about expressing her less than favourable opinion on the dangerous struggles they set to, but when the time came her courage shined through. She was smart – he observed her putting together her inventions and found her input to their plans intelligent and valuable. Compared to her other female crewmates, she dressed modestly and was somewhat shy about her body, pulling down on her shirt if it rode too high on her belly. Law found all of it appealing, without ever voicing those thoughts, of course.

Therefore, the alcohol wasn’t the only reason he pulled her away from the party that night. Along with her unintentional fall into his lap, it just gave him the push to take what he already wanted. He caught her in his arms on reflex and she ended up with her back pressed to his chest, and bum to his groin. She looked up at him and laughed innocently. 

Law should have pushed her off him but instead he tightened his hold on her hips and caressed her sides with his thumbs. He was sure what he saw in her eyes was a flicker of desire and it was all he needed.

Liquid courage made him lead her away to a quieter place.

It sill felt strange to Law, to keep desiring a person like that. For all those years he thought himself incapable of such feelings. He didn’t know whether it was just his nature or fucked up upbringing. Only Donquixote Rosinante managed to melt his cold heart, and he genuinely cared for his crew but… they were a different kind of important.

Law also knew he was not in love with Usopp. Perhaps yet? He was definitely lusting after her, but what about yearning to always have your loved one by your side, always thinking of their well-being and other bullshit he heard about? There was very little of _that_ in what Law could muster for the girl. Still, it was different than what he had ever experienced.

He did pay enough attention to notice immediately when her behaviour started to change. For the past week Law saw her nervousness increasing, even if she put a good show for her crewmates (who all saw right through it). Tomorrow they were going to break straight into the Wano waters, their journey almost over. Would it cause her that much stress?

They had a small celebration that evening, not knowing when they’ll be reunited like this again.

Not a party enthusiast himself, Law was about to leave when he heard Straw Hats’ doctor down the corridor leading to the dining hall. He was squeaking something at Usopp, waving his little hooves. Nico Robin stood near, arms crossed.

Law shut the door alerting the group of his presence. 

“Good timing,” said the archaeologist with a tight smile. “Do you mind if we use your infirmary?”

“Go ahead. Do you need me to help?”

“No!” shrieked Usopp and slapped a hand over her mouth. “It’s just a headache. Chopper can take care of it,” she said in a controlled voice.

Oh? What did he do to have her so cross with him now?

“Fine. You know the way.”

The girl grabbed Tony’s waiting hoof and they strode away.

That left him with one Nico Robin who appeared to be in a rather dangerous mood. Someone else might have been even afraid of that fake smile.

Law decided not to linger. As he was about to take a turn into another corridor, the woman said just one word. A warning.

“Don’t.”

* * *

He didn’t listen, of course. He stalled for a few minutes and went to the infirmary.

He was right ahead of the sickbay when the door opened suddenly and Tony came out running as if he was on fire. 

“Is everything alright?” asked Law.

“Huh?!” The reindeer stopped and replied calmly, “I believe so. I’m just going to get my bag; I like to work with my own equipment.”

With that, he sped down the corridor screaming in panic. Law shook his head. Is any of the Straw Hats half-normal?

He went inside and closed the door, the sound bringing Usopp back from her pensive state. She sat atop a stretcher, arms wrapped around herself, expression serious. She looked up and suddenly seemed nervous and annoyed at the same time.

“I told you it was fine! C-chopper will be r-right back. It’s nothing s-serious, anyway.”

“Is that so?” he challenged. “Let me hear it, then.”

“It’s none of your business!”

“Right. Why be so defensive about it? I’m a doctor, there’s no reason for you not to trust me with your health.”

“With my health…” she repeated with agitation.

Law frowned. He took the last few steps and stood directly in front of the girl.

“What’s going on?”

She ducked her head and held herself tighter. 

Law gave her time but remained close to somewhat pressure her into telling him the truth.

Several minutes passed before she gathered herself and spoke.

“Do you recall… _not_ pulling out… the second time…?” she said, voice barely audible. Law tensed, understanding crashing and leaving him speechless. “It’s been over a month and I didn’t…”

She fell silent but Law knew. She should have menstruated at least once since their short tryst. Now the reason for her unusual behaviour was clear. 

“Did your doctor confirm it?” he asked, feigning calm. 

“No, I don’t think he has any idea. I tried to convince him I’m fine, but Robin insisted and you know how Chopper is…”

Right, running around like a headless chicken because of a simple headache.

Law sighed. “We will start with that. If it’s the case, it will be visible on an ultrasound at this point.”

But Usopp seemed frightened at the prospect of knowing for certain.

“W-wouldn’t the blood work be more reliable? Or the one form pee? Maybe it’s too early for ultrasound. …If there’s anything there.”

Law didn’t comment on this desire to delay the inevitable. Or maybe it was about _seeing_ it with her own eyes?

“I don’t carry the necessary reagents for such analysis. I don’t suppose your doctor does, either,” he crushed her hopes.

“No, probably not…” She looked ready to throw up.

“Did you have any other symptoms?”

“N-not until I started worrying about my period. So it might be just nervousness, r-right?”

Uncomfortable silence fell again. Law had an intense desire to start pacing, but opted for stepping back to give them both more space.

“Yeah.” She gulped. “So I need to lie down? Got it!”

Meanwhile, Law was coming to a decision. 

“We don’t have to do it today.” Usopp stopped and raised her eyes to his face. “If you wish to wait, we can. Maybe we could find those reagents in Wano.”

“Is that okay?” she whispered. “Don’t you want to know?”

Law tsked. “I don’t want you stressed. Whatever the outcome will be…” he paused. “Come with me.”

Usopp jerked in surprise. 

“Let’s talk so you can calm down. Come with me.”

She looked startled, and undecided.

Then the door banged open, making Usopp shriek and almost fall from the stretcher. Law stepped closer just in time to catch her.

It felt good to have his hands on her again, even though he was simply holding her by the shoulders. He had to fight the impulse to bring her into his arms because _holy fuck_ , she could be carrying his child… 

Once more Law was flooded with unfamiliar feelings. 

And he craved more of whatever that was.

“Chopper!” Usopp whined. “Do you want to give me a heart attack?!”

“I’m soooooorry!” wheezed the reindeer. “I was in such a hurry I got lost on my way back!”

Usopp jumped down from the stretcher and crouched next to her crewmate, patting him on the back. 

“Try to catch your breath. What did you run around for? You’ll make yourself sick!”

“I’m sorry! Oh!” he yelled, back to panic mode. “ _You’re_ the one who needs medical attention! The symptoms! What are your symptoms?!” He scrambled for his log book.

“It’s fine. Traffy came by. I already got a pill. If my headache doesn’t go away, I’ll definitely tell you.”

“Are you sure?” Chopper looked at her with wide eyes.

“I am.” She smiled. “You should go back to the feast; Franky probably isn’t finished with his party stunts. I’ll just rest for tonight.”

Law watched this exchange silently, something stirring in his chest.

While usually he wasn’t impulsive, he was also not the kind of man to doubt himself.

He’s made up his mind. 

* * *

He has her in his room, like he wanted. She curled up in the only chair the modest space permitted. Law sat down on the bed just so he didn’t tower over her. 

“So… what now?”

“I… would like to discuss all the possibilities, if that’s okay with you? No final decisions until we know for sure, though I assure you I will respect yours when the time comes.”

“Okay. Uh… If I end up being p-p-pregnant,” the word barely passed her throat, “w-would you want to keep it?”

Law only had as much time to think it through as it took to lead her down here. To his surprise, the answer was: “Yes,” he said with no hesitation. “I would stand by your decision first and foremost,” he insisted, “but I would want this child.”

Usopp dropped her gaze to the floor agitated.

“But would it be prudent to keep it? A pirate ship is no place for a child, and I don’t see myself giving up this life either…”

“I don’t expect you to; I can promise you that I don’t. Would it be prudent? Probably not. Yet, I still would want this child. I admit it’s not something I planned or dreamed about, but now that there’s a possibility… I can’t help but be selfish about it.”

She was watching him now.

“There are worse fates than being raised on a pirate ship. It’s not a bad life for a wanted child,” he added.

“They would be cherished, taken care of, educated…” She turned pensive. The comment made Law wonder if Usopp was an abandoned pirate offspring herself. “How would that work? You know, with us being on different crews?”

That gave him a clue that she would want to be present in the child’s life. 

“Do you want to stay with the Straw Hat-ya indefinitely? I got the impression some of your crewmates wish to go on their separate way once he reaches his goal.”

“I don’t know. I wanted to go back to my old village once that happened, but I’m not sure anymore. I waned to tell his story, make his legend known… I don’t know…” she repeated. “I don’t know if I could stay put,” she finally admitted.

“If you ever part ways with your crew, you’re always welcome here. No matter the outcome.”

It wasn’t unusual for pirates to join another crew or form a new one once the old one disbanded.

Usopp was quite shaken by his statement. Her eyes got bigger with his every word like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Law gave her a couple of minutes to recover and pushed forward.

“You seem to be more inclined towards keeping the child.” He waited for her to nod. “Then we’re on the same page. If you’re not pregnant now, however… Maybe once you feel you want to start a family… maybe you could consider reaching out to me…” He chanced a gaze at her.

She sat ramrod straight on the chair, knuckles white from the force she was gripping the back of it. Her face was beet red, and by God, so was his.

“What does that even mean?!” she shrieked.

Law pulled on the bill of his hat to hide his eyes.

“It means that I wasn’t honest when I said I was glad you wanted nothing more after our… night together. A roundabout way to say it. I’m not that good in matters of…” Love, he didn’t finish.

Perhaps he wasn’t ready for this conversation yet. But it needed to happen, given the situation.

“What I meant to say is that I’m open for more development in our relationship. Now or in the future.” He couldn’t stand the silence. “As friends or more, whatever you wish.”

For fucks sake, he was rambling now. How out of character.

“Holy shit!” Not the response Law hoped for. “Sorry, let me wrap my head around it. I didn’t expect this.”

Neither did Law, when less than an hour ago he decided to intrude on the Straw Hats in the infirmary despite being warned off.

There was a knock on the door. For crying out loud!

“What is it?!” Law asked annoyed.

“Forgive me, captain. I was sent here, uh… Robin-san says she has an urgent matter she needs to talk to you about.”

Great, just what he needed.

He heard a snort and glared at Usopp who pressed her hands against her mouth to hold her laugh in.

“I’ll be right there. Tell her to wait by the gym.” Where no one would be right now to eavesdrop.

“Yes, captain!”

Usopp held on for another fifteen seconds before bursting, Law’s crewmate long gone.

“Ahahaha! You better watch out, she might rip you a new one!” The mirth was gone as suddenly as it appeared and Usopp turned serious. “I think Robin suspects… no, she put two and two together after, well, seeing us.”

“Ah. Did she talk to you about it?”

“Yeah. Thanks for reminding me of _that_.” She grimaced and her cheeks turned a little pink. “She’s just worried; she’s like an older sister to me. Just be careful what you say to her, please.”

“Of course. Shall we continue when I get back?”

“Okay. I do need a breather anyway.”

“Wait for me.”

* * *

Nico had the audacity to make him wait for her to show up, to threaten him, and then to fight him when she didn’t like what he had to say.

Although it’s not like they could fight all out – they had to be mindful of being in a _damn submarine_ and Usopp probably wouldn’t be too happy if Law hurt her _sister_ , would she?

So they only exchanged a few strikes, more so to show that they were serious and wouldn’t back down.

They did not part on amicable terms. 

Law was hurrying back to Usopp (that unnecessary meeting took longer than he would have wanted) when his own crewmates interrupted him on his way. They were going through dangerous waters and so he needed to see to his captain duties. He would leave it to Bepo if the bear wasn’t K.O.-ed. God damn party.

He wished he could give Usopp a heads-up that he would be late, but it’s not like he could send one of his subordinates with a message to his own supposedly empty room.

Two hours later they seemed to have left the danger behind. His crewmates insisted he went to rest and Law didn’t argue.

The party was long over, the ship as quiet as it ever got.

What would Law find in his room? Did Usopp left, done with waiting for him? Maybe Nico Robin stole her away in his absence?

But no, she was still curled up on the chair, arms and head resting on its back, and fast asleep.

The light was still on bringing his attention to the dark circles under her eyes. 

She must be exhausted physically and mentally, stressing over being pregnant at nineteen years old with a man who gave her a cold shoulder the morning after (Law cringed at the memory of the day she returned him his coat).

He picked her up carefully and laid her down in his bed, taking off her boots before throwing the blankets over her body. 

He dimmed the lights and settled down on the chair crossing his feet on the edge of the desk.

* * *

The chair wasn’t the most comfortable furniture to rest on, so Law’s sleep that night was very light.

He woke up immediately at the rustling of the sheets. He opened his eyes to see a confused Usopp sitting up on his bed.

“It’s still early; you can sleep a few hours more.”

“Oh! Sorry, I guess I’ll go to the girls’ quarters.”

“Don’t worry about it. I was going to get up soon anyway.”

“Really?” she asked doubtfully. “You could have wake me up. Or just lie down next to me, there’s enough room.”

“I didn’t want to presume…”

“Whatever, I’m used to sharing. Not like that!” she clarified at his raised eyebrow. “I meant mostly the girls.”

“Hmm… Mostly?” Law kept his face blank but that stung suspiciously like jealousy. Argh!

“Well, you know Luffy, he has no boundaries, and Zoro can fall asleep literally anywhere. Sometimes we pulled all-nighters with Franky and… Don’t make that face, it’s all completely innocent!”

“Hmmm…”

“In any case, you could have just wake me up.”

“I was held up on the bridge. You needed your rest. Go ahead and sleep.”

“Fine,” she agreed. She reached for the headband tying her hair and pulled, letting the curly tresses fall down her back. “But you sleep, too. You will be dog-tired for when we get to Wano.” She patted the free space beside her.

The coy look she sent him… it had to be unintentional. It had to be. It made him swallow hard.

“If that’s okay with you…” Because it was damn well okay with him, though he made sure to not appear eager. 

He found himself lying next to her, close enough to feel body heat but not touching.

Then Usopp shifted and laid her head on his chest. Law stiffened.

“You said you wanted to develop our relationship, maybe now? Do you mind? I think we’re way past cuddling,” she said cheekily.

Law snorted in response, body relaxing. He curled his arm around Usopp’s waist bringing her closer. She let out a content sigh.

Both were out like a light in matter of minutes.

* * *

He overslept, which didn’t happen often. Or more like, never. 

He and Usopp got startled awake when Bepo barged in his room without knocking. 

“Captain, in four hours-” The bear stopped short and his jaw dropped. 

How is this happening? Even on his own goddamn ship?!

Granted, Bepo he will forgive.

“I’m coming, hold on.” He untangled himself from Usopp who was startled so badly she pressed herself tighter into his chest. “Bepo, not a word about this. And close your mouth.”

“Yes, captain! We’re waiting for you on the bridge!...” The bear scrambled away as fast as he could, mouth still open wide.

After the initial shock, for some reason Usopp thought it was hilarious.

“I can’t believe this! They busted us twice already. Why can’t they walk in when we’re 6 feet apart?”

She appeared to have missed the third time. The Yonta Maria crew must have left her off the hook, then. Law didn’t care to count the funny looks he received before boarding _Going Luffy-senpai_ , not to mention the glares from the owner of a certain room.

Well, he would spare her that knowledge.

“You want privacy on a pirate ship?” 

“Impossible, I know, I know… I should go. Robin and Chopper are probably worried out of their minds. Oh!” She suddenly remembered. “How did it go with Robin yesterday?”

“Let’s talk about this later,” he said with a deliberately blank face. 

“Not so well, then.” Usopp grimaced. Still, they were lucky Nico didn’t come looking for her. “She’ll grill me for answers, too…”

“I know she’s like family for you, but don’t forget that this is your decision to make.”

“I know.” Usopp smiled. “She will come around. No matter the outcome,” she replied with his own words. “See you later!”

* * *

Law only stole a few glances at Usopp in the dining hall before they finally stepped onto the land. 

“Hit you hard, eh, captain?” Penguin teased him. Beside him Shachi snickered.

Law scowled, then turned a murderous gaze at Bepo.

“I didn’t say anything!” the bear defended himself.

“He didn’t. You follow her with your eyes constan-” Law silenced Shachi with a glare.

And here he thought he was discreet.

There wasn’t much time to share any more than fleeting glances (now reciprocated) until they settled in Oden’s Castle ruins.

They didn’t go back to Law’s submarine until it was absolutely necessary. Law, Chopper and a few of the Heart Pirates were about to set off to get more medicine from the _Polar Tang_ when Usopp got back early from her reconnaissance mission in the town. Needless to say, they took advantage of the situation, as well as Nico Robin’s absence.

They stayed the night on the ship. After supper Law went straight to the infirmary, and sure enough Usopp followed him in some time later.

“Hi,” she said uncertainly as the door shut close behind her.

“God-ya,” he greeted back. Which for some reason set her off.

“Don’t try to butter me up! Your crew is leering at me! Most of them, anyway. Didn’t you want to keep it quiet?”

“I don’t think that I do. How long do you imagine that secret would last on a small enclosed space?”

“Right…”

“Or I might be presuming too much, after all. We didn’t get to the part about what you want yet.”

“Do you seriously have any doubts still?!” She seemed exasperated.

“The only indication you gave me was our late night _cuddling_ , as you called it. But you’ve done plenty of sharing and it’s completely innocent, right?” Law teased.

“Oh, come on!” She sighed then. “Okay, I will admit the last time you took me by surprise. I never considered a romantic relationship until then, since I never imagined…” she paused, uncomfortable under his gaze. “Um… I didn’t consider you, or _anyone_ for that matter. Now I do just because you planted that seed. Is that enough for you?”

Law smiled that cocksure smile.

“I think we can work with that. Don’t stress over it, it’s supposed to feel good. I’m no expert either, but… we set our own pace.”

“It might not work out,” she said anxiously.

“True. But if you’re willing to try, we have all the time in the world to figure it out, do we not?”

Finally, a small smile bloomed on her face.

“You want to cuddle tonight? Innocently?”

Law snorted.

“I’ll take you up on that offer, but first… I got the reagents.”

Her breath hitched. “How long for the results to show up?”

“Not long-”

“Tomorrow,” she interrupted him. “Tomorrow before we leave.”

* * *

It’s astonishing how similar they were given their completely different personalities.

This relationship was rather unexpected for both of them. 

For Usopp, she only started to want it after Law put the idea in her mind, never considering it before.

Just like Law didn’t think about having offspring until the prospect of it appeared before him. He still wouldn’t consider it now with another woman, but somehow felt he would want it with Usopp, perhaps in a few years.

They knew each other for barely two months, but for Law it felt like something clicked right in its place, like never before. 

There was going to be a lot of work involved on both parts, but the longer Law thought about it, the more worth it it seemed. 

He could only hope Usopp felt the same way.

As far as he knew her, she was hesitant and feared, well, everything, but bravely pushed through when she believed it was for the best. So Law would make it worth for her to fight for, to hell with his own lack of experience.

He liked what he tasted so far and was not going to give it up easily.

His insolent crewmates were right, he’s got it bad.

They were in his room _not_ cuddling innocently.

There was foreplay for once, Law had Usopp sprawled on his bed while he licked and sucked and stroked her body. She threw her arms over her face when he finally went down on her, but Law was having none of that. He reached up to grab both of her wrists and pressed them to her abdomen. Usopp sent him a confused look, but he just smirked and continued his ministrations. He held the eye contact, the other hand brushing through dark hair on her pubis and travelling lower to spread her open. He let his tongue dive in, flicking the clitoris with his thumb. Soon, quiet moans spilled freely from her lips, face red and body shaking.

Then Law sat propped up against the metal wall and guided Usopp’s hips as she bounced up and down on his shaft. 

She had her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Her breast pressed against his chest, bellies brushing now and then. Law felt the hot puffs of her breath on his skin as she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

What’s this sudden bashfulness? She was nowhere near shy when drunk… How endearing. Law would tease her about it later and will take so much pleasure getting her rid of it _with practice_.

He let one hand wander up her back until it stopped on the back of her head and he guided her up for a kiss that turned into another, and another, and another… He swallowed her moans, pushing up to meet her thrusts.

They stayed in that position minutes after their high, enjoying the afterglow. Sweat began to cool down on their skin when Usopp moved.

“It’s cold.”

It was, to save the energy while the ship was almost empty for the duration of their mission.

“Take one of my shirts from the dresser. Second drawer.”

She climbed down and did just that. Law used that time to throw the used condom in the general direction of the small trashcan under his desk and settle down under the covers. Usopp slipped beside him and into his arms.

Law feel asleep holding her close.

* * *

His internal clock woke him up early. He enjoyed the warmth of another body pressed onto his for a while without opening his eyes.

But he had to wake Usopp up soon if they wanted to conduct the test.

Law let the arm that was curled around her wander, hand squeezing her waist, hip, round butt and tight. She stirred, leg travelling until it was thrown over his own. He continued his attentions until she pressed closer and purred.

“Is it time to get up?” she asked sleepily.

“I’m afraid so.”

Law forced himself to get up and went to take a quick shower in the adjacent bathroom.

When he got back, Usopp was still under the covers, half asleep. She didn’t stir when he started to get dressed.

“God-ya. It’s time.”

She whined.

“Don’t make me take away the covers,” he said in a flat voice.

At this, she sat up instantly.

“Oh my God! You’re a morning person!” She looked at him betrayed. “That’s disgusting!”

Law couldn’t help but laugh at the picture. Here she sat in the middle of his bed, hair wild, puppy eyes, lips in a pout, accusing him of ridiculous things.

“Shut up!” She scrambled out of the bed. His long-sleeved shirt hung to her mid-thigh, sleeves covering her entire hands. “It might be a deal breaker, just so you know!”

Law would laugh harder if he didn’t find the sight particularly distracting. 

Usopp bent to get the bag she had brought with her last night. Law’s shirt rode up the back of her thighs barely covering her backside.

“I need a showe- you’re bleeding! What the hell?! Oh!” She cocked her head to the side when he didn’t react and kept staring at her. “ _Oh._ ” She figured out the reason of his nosebleed. And was less then impressed.

Law pressed the towel he had still hanging on his shoulders to his nose hiding the lower half of his face.

“I didn’t know you were _that_ kind of pervert. I should have realized after seeing my bra hidden away like a treasure.” With that, she shut herself in the bathroom. Her tone was amused. 

Fuck! She had spotted that goddamn bra tucked away between his shirts.

He didn’t have much time to think how to salvage his dignity; ten minutes later she came out fully clothed and towelling her hair.

Law opted for a blank expression and distraction tactics.

“Ready? We should hurry up.” He turned quickly to leave the room. 

“Wait, wait, wait! You have some explaining to do!” Of course, she wouldn’t let it go. “I thought I lost both the shirt and the bra.”

“You don’t remember do you?” Law furrowed his brow. “When you returned my coat. It was in my pocket.”

Usopp sputtered a little. “It was not intentional! I didn’t go through your pockets, how would I know?”

“If it was ‘not intentional’ then there’s no problem.”

“Yeah, there’s no problem. Except for the fact that you kept it and hid it between your clothes. Why?”

“Whatever. …Are you done laughing at me?”

“Nope!”

Law waited it out.

“You need to fid a better place to hide your treasure.” Law glared at her. “I’m taking it back.”

“No, you’re not. Now let’s go.”

“I’m not- You want a set of panties with that?” she asked, incredulous.

“Remember not to wash them, please,” he said in a perfect monotone. “You can keep the shirt you slept in in exchange.”

Usopp’s jaw dropped. Law smirked.

“You _are_ a pervert! You’re a right bastard, you hid it well!”

* * *

Half an hour later, Law extracted a sample of Usopp’s blood and started on the protocol.

All that was left to do now was to wait for the result.

“You know what, what sort of deal is that? Me wearing that shirt is basically a fanservice for _you_!”

“You got me. My bad,” he said, not in the least bit sorry.

Law could see how nervous she was so he made the effort to keep up the friendly banter. Whatever happened he – _they_ – had something to look forward to.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited and nervous about this piece. It’s the first one I ever posted in English, which is not my first language. I’d be grateful for any tips. Perhaps anyone knows where I could look for a beta?


End file.
